S rank mission
by shikamaru1074
Summary: Naruto likes Sakura but he can't tell her getting interrupted all the time. They got a mission, are they gonna find more then the mission intended. First story so yea.


**_I don't own Naruto but I use some OC's_**

Chapter 1

The Morning

Flashback:

"Mommy, why are you crying?"

Ssssssssssssssssssss

"Yuki! Look out!"

A figure jumps down and grabs the young girl while her father stands with explosives tags. They rush outside were they stop and turn around.

BOOM!

The house explodes. The young 2 and 3 year old children walk to find someone to help them.

Flashback ends.

Yawn. . . "What a weird dream."

**Your telling me kit, who dreams about going to the fair and killing a clown named BoBo?**

Naruto looks over at the clock to see what time it was 4:27 a.m., '_well_', he thought, '_I'll eat breakfast, then I'll go train_'. He walked to the kitchen and started to make ramen. He turned the ramen off before it was done. He listened at his door.

"This is it. Naruto Uzumaki lives here." a male voice said.

"Do we have to kill him, we don't have to. . . " a female voice said.

" I know, but we won't be able to return if we don't."

Naruto rips the door open to find a dark empty way. He goes back to finish his ramen.

"What the hell was that about?"

**I don't know, but be careful. I don't want you to walk into a trap.**

"_I won't, don't worry_." He severs the connection and takes a shower.

He sees the time, 6:03 a.m. He goes outside to walk around the village. He walks for a couple of minutes without a interruption.

"Naruto , what are you doing up so early?" Yawn…Shikamaru said standing in a corner alone without a reason.

"Why are you up so early Shikamaru?"

"I like to see who's up or not. And so I can tire my self out for fourth period at the academy, so I can take a quick nap, you?"

" I heard some people talking about killing me, so I went out here to clear my mind."

"Wow, now that you mention it, I did see some people earlier that I didn't recognize. A girl and a boy. They looked like siblings. I think they'll be around today."

Naruto smiles and nodds at Shikamaru. They walk down the road to Sakura's house.

Sakura's house:

Yawn, Sakura awakes and takes a shower. She gets dressed and fixes some breakfast.

Knock knock

She gets up and opens the door.

"Naruto, Shikamaru hey, uh, come in." She blushes as they walk in.

" So what are you guys doing here? I mean its not like you to visit me at 6:30 in the morning?" Shikamaru sighed,

"It's troublesome, Naruto has stalkers and I'm trying to wear myself out for 4th period at the academy."

Naruto cautiously looked out the window. Shikamaru saw the worried look on Sakura's face.

"Shikamaru? What do you mean by stalker?" Shikamaru looked at Naruto then down at the ground.

"They're trying to kill him. He told me he heard them at 4:30 this morning when he woke up." Sakura looked at Naruto worried he was still looking out the windows.

"Well, I better get going to the academy. Class will start soon." Shikamaru turn's around and walks to the door.

"Shikamaru , say hi to konohamaru for me."

"Me too Shikamaru." Sakura added.

Shikamaru smirked and walked out of the house and disappeared into thin air. Naruto gets up and looks at Sakura. Their eye's meet and Sakura blushes.

**She likes you kit.**

_She does?_

**Don't be native, look at her face it's obvious.**

_What should I do?_

**Tell her you like her and hold her close.**

_What if she gets scared and pushes me away?_

**Blame it on me. Say I took over your body for a bit.**

Naruto cuts off the connection and looks at Sakura with soft eye's.

"Sakura"

"Yes Naruto?"

"I…"

Knock Knock

Sakura slips away from Naruto's trance and opens the door. Naruto sighs and looks at the door.

"Hi sorry to bother you but, do you know were a good, fast place to eat is? We're new to the village so we're kinda lost."

"Oh, well I'm Sakura and this is Naruto."

"Uh, I'm Furn and this is my cousin Yuki. We're on are way to see our Uncle and we got hungry."

Well there's a nice Ramen place down the street but, they don't open until 7 so there's no rush, stay for a while." Sakura told them.

"Sorry but, we have to go. Hope you understand." Yuki added.

They walked away and Sakura closed the door. "He was cute."

"So was she" Naruto added.

Sakura closed her eye's, made a fist and hit Naruto like no tomorrow "Pervert!"

"You thought he was hot!" Naruto screamed in pain.

Outside:

"So that was Naruto, hmm cute." Yuki said quietly.

"So is Sakura." Furn said loudly.

Yuki looked at him and punched him in the face.

"OW!! What the hell did I do!?"

"Pervert, let's go eat so we can see our Uncle. Who is no longer alive thank you." Yuki told him sarcastically.

"Shut up, It was the only thing that came to mind."

"Be quiet and lets go!"

The day went smoothly until the 5th called Shikamaru up for a mission. He went as slow as possible while smocking his last pack before he entered.

Knock Knock

"Enter!"

"You got a mission for me ma'am?"

"Aw yes Shikamaru, I have here a very important 's' rank mission to the land of Waterfalls, to the village hidden in the waterfall. You will find these eight other ninja to accompany you, their all jounin so there's no worry. Alright you got the mission objectives on this paper read them with the others so there's no confusion. Go!!"

Shikamaru nodd's and vanishes. He finds four of the listed ninja at the river side talking. They join him in looking for the others.

Across town:

Naruto and Sakura sit in a tree watching the clouds go by.

"Naruto, what did you want to tell me back at my house before Furn and Yuki showed up? You didn'

T get to finish." Sakura asked.

Naruto froze in fear from the thought of her reaction would be.

**Do it Kit, now's the best time.**

"Sakura?"

"Yes Naruto?"

"I…"

"Sakura, Naruto, we got an important mission to the Waterfall country. Let's go." Shikamaru said coming out of nowhere.

_Damn, now I wont get the chance to tell Sakura how I feel._

They get up and join the other's. They were jumping everywhere for a while till Naruto spoke.

"Shikamaru, what are we doing?"

"We're looking for Furn and Yuki Koden. Their the last two ninja we have to get for the mission." Shikamaru replied.

Flashback:

"Oh and Shikamaru, watch Furn and Yuki carefully. Their to strong just to be Jounin. I don't trust them, they could be spy's. If anything weird happens, just go along with it until, you can see their plan. Suspect the worst from these two when the time come's. Fifty three ninja have gone missing since they came, I just now realize they might have something to do with it." The 5th told Shikamaru before he left.

Flashback End:

They jumped from tree top to roof top for fifteen minutes, before they found them sitting in the park talking to each other.

"Yuki, Furn!! Let's go! We got a mission to the Waterfall country, and your both invited! Come on!!" Sakura screamed.

Furn looked at Yuki and sighed. Looked at Sakura, and back at Yuki.

"Well let's go Yuki, they need us for a mission."

"Do you think they know?"

"About him or us?"

"Never mind Let's go."

They get up and slowly walk to them smiling. They join them in their running around and found themselves at the main gate.

"So Sakura, who are these guy's?" Furn asked.

"Uh, theirs Shikamaru, Neji, Sasuke, Temari, me, Naruto, and Gaara of the sand. We're all going to the Waterfall country to get an Informant who has info on the Sound ninja's plans towered our village."

**_This is my first story so yea. R&R so I know what you wantfor the2nd chapter._**


End file.
